


Good Enough for Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami spend the day at the beach with their twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Birds' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Davina sat in a chair underneath the beach umbrella, drawing on her sketchpad. She was simultaneously keeping an eye on her five-year-old daughter, who was playing in the sand by her feet.

Just then, Davina’s son Sean came racing up the beach from the ocean, followed by Cami. “Did you enjoy swimming in the ocean?” Davina asked Sean as he plopped down on his beach towel.

“Yeah” said the boy. Turning to talk to his twin, he added “The waves are huge.”

Cami sat down in her beach chair and exchanged smiles with her wife. This was their first time at the beach as a family, and Sean was a little overwhelmed by the ocean.

Cami looked at her watch. “I should probably put some more sunblock on you guys” she said.

“Not again” moaned Sean.

“Stop complaining or we’ll leave” said Davina, not looking up from her drawing.

Immediately Sean quieted down. He knew his mother meant business.

Cami squirted sunblock onto her hands and reapplied it all over the exposed skin and scalp of both children.

Sitting back in her chair, Cami said “Why don’t the two of you build a sandcastle?”

Kiera’s eyes lit up at this suggestion. Unlike her brother, the little girl seemed to be a bit afraid of the ocean, but she definitely loved the sand. “Will you help?” Kiera asked.

“I could” said Cami, “but I think it’d be more fun if you did it on your own, don’t you Sean?” The truth was she wanted to read the magazine she’d brought with her.

“Yeah! Come on Kiera, we don’t need Mommy’s help” he said.

“Okay” said Kiera, following her brother’s lead. The two began to work on building the castle of their dreams a few feet from where their mothers sat.

“Well played, my dear” said Davina to Cami, a small smile on her face.

“Nothing my parents didn’t do to my brother and me when we were little” said Cami, taking her magazine out of her bag. Glancing at Davina’s sketchpad, she added “What are you drawing?”

“Don’t look yet!” exclaimed Davina, pulling away from the blonde and trying to hide the page with one hand. “It’s not finished.”

“Oh come on Davina” said Cami, getting out of her chair to try and look at the picture. “You know you can show me anything without fear of judgement.”

Davina sighed, and then showed Cami the sketch. It was of a pair of seagulls standing before the ocean.

“It looks great” said Cami earnestly. “Why were you so afraid to show it to me?”

“Oh, I don’t know” said the witch. “Maybe because you’ve always referred to pigeons as ‘rats with wings’ and seagulls are basically the shore version of pigeons.”

Cami laughed. “Now isn’t that the truth” she said.

Davina shot Cami a look.

Cami sighed. “Davina, you should know by now that I will always love your work, even if I don’t love the subject.”

It was Davina’s turn to sigh. “I supposed you’re right. I guess I just value your opinion so much, I want you to like everything I like.”

Cami laughed. “I doubt that’ll ever happen. But I promise I’ll always keep an open mind.”

Davina smiled. “That’s good enough for me.”


End file.
